


A Perfect Ending

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Valentines Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine's Day Sev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for OCDdegrassi's Anti-Valentine's Day Competition on FF.net. I wanted to challenge myself by writing a real drabble. 100 words only. It's so hard! lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little experiment. This is a Sev and Luc Drabble.
> 
> ~Belladonna~

For a moment... bliss.

-We touch. We move. We kiss.

Silver blonde and Midnight black

Perfect

You press your lips against my ear murmuring sweetness with your devil's tongue.

Like the serpent in The Garden.

-Enticing me. Ensnaring me. Enveloping me.

You want all, both, and nothing.

I just want you.

All of you.

It's been 25 years.

You don't say "I love you" anymore

I know you don't…maybe never did.

Always in the shadows. Always second…to her and him.

You leave without remembering. No flower this year.

"Happy Valentines Day," I think as the tears begin to fall.


End file.
